First Kiss
by Maya Tamika
Summary: After a particularly horrible day, Lovino just wants to be left alone. But considering the fact that his roommate seems entirely obsessed with him, that isn't too likely to happen. But maybe, just maybe, he just needs someone to talk to. Spamano fluff. Graphic make-out scene, but nothing hardcore. Rated T for that reason. GerIta in the second sentence if you squint.


Today had not been a good day. Not at all.

First, there had been the whole thing with his brother, who suddenly announced that he was dating the potato-bastard. Then the wine-bastard had hit on him, as he always did, then his math teacher announced that there was a pop quiz. And all that had happened first period. Second period, he got back a test that he had apparently failed and the teacher didn't offer a chance at corrections. Third period, he learned he had missed a due date for a paper that he could swear was never assigned in the first place. And the list went on and on. And, of course, as per the curse, he had just now tripped over his own untied shoelace and scattered his papers everywhere.

Lovino swore and bent to pick them up. The only hope he had at redeeming his day was if that stupid tomato-bastard he roomed with was out with his stupid-bastard friends.

No such luck.

Antonio was half-lying on his bed. His ankles were crossed and his feet were propped on his pillow, which sat in the centre of his bed, and his torso hung over the edge, exposing just a touch of his well-tanned and very-well-defined stomach. Not that Lovino was admiring it or anything! The normal spikes of his dark hair were greatly exaggerated by the fact that he was mostly upside-down. His face was slightly flushed from the blood that had rushed to it while he was hanging upside down.

He smiled at Lovino as he entered, "hola amigo."

Lovino grumbled something in the way of a greeting and threw his things on his bed, followed by himself. He heard Antonio shifting on his bed as he sat up.

"Rough day?" Antonio asked, running a hand through his ruffled hair. He closed the book he had been reading and let it fall to the floor. Lovino knew he hated reading. It was probably for a class. Which meant he must have been terribly bored since he didn't care about homework or his grades. Which was most likely why he suddenly seemed entirely intrigued with Lovino at the moment.

No, wait, that was just Antonio.

Lovino grumbled something unintelligible and sat up. As much as he wanted to cry, he refused to in front of Antonio. He was glad to hear that his voice was steady when he said, "since when do you care?"

Antonio shrugged and made his way over to Lovino's bed. He sat on the edge next to Lovino, carelessly pushing Lovino's backpack and books onto the floor, "since a while."

"Hey! That's mine you fucking bastard!" Lovino protested as his things landed on the floor.

Antonio ignored him, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't want to talk about it!" Lovino did, in all honesty, want to talk about it, but he wasn't about to tell Antonio that.

"Are you sure?" Antonio's voice had suddenly lost all its teasing tones and he actually sounded...sincere.

"I'm positive," Lovino cursed himself when his voice wavered.

"Okay," Antonio stood, "but if you ever want to, I'll be right here, okay?"

"Like I'll ever want to talk to you," Lovino meant to growl, but it came out sounding quite pathetic and his voice even cracked. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and quickly turned away from his Spanish roommate.

Antonio shrugged, returned to his own bed and reached over the far edge, digging for his book. His hand found the spine and he grasped it, then dropped it again when he heard a small sniffle from Lovino's bed. He glanced over his shoulder, where the Italian was curled into a ball, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"Lovi..." Antonio said quietly, returning to the other bed. Lovino visibly stiffened. "Lovi, what's wrong?" Antonio asked gently.

"Nothing!" Lovino snapped, but his voice said otherwise.

Antonio rested his hand on Lovino's back and cocked his head, "why won't you tell me, Lovi?"

"Because it's none of your business, bastard!" Lovino murmured.

"Maybe not, but why don't you tell me anyw-"

"I had a shitty day, okay?" Lovino interrupted.

"Okay," Antonio wasn't fazed by the harsh tone. He gently began rubbing circles into Lovino's back, "you know...everyone has shitty days once in a while."

Lovino sniffled and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve, "I know..."

They sat in silence for a while, then Antonio quietly asked, "do you want to talk about it?"

He fully expected to be rebuked, to have a harsh swear word thrown at him, to have angry Italian yelled at him, but instead, Lovino just sat. And sat. And sat. He just sat for quite a while. Then, finally, he nodded. There were no more sobs shaking his shoulders and no more tears staining his cheeks. And Antonio understood. He just wanted to talk.

But, apparently, Lovino did not want to talk about what Antonio thought he wanted to talk about.

"You're gay, right?" Lovino asked.

"Si," Antonio replied, thoroughly confused by the question. He stared at the brown eyes that he loved so much, trying to find the motive behind the question.

The brown eyes stared back. Then blinked.

Antonio had known for a while that Lovino was insecure, in denial, and had trouble opening up to people. Despite being a bit of a social ignoramous, Antonio was good at sensing others' feelings. At least, on a one-on-one basis. And he spent plenty of time one-on-one with the little Italian. They were roommates, and Antonio was talkative and cheery. Lovino was snappy and not one to turn down an argument. He was always ready with a witty response to anything Antonio said. Antonio seemed immune to the jibes, but that never stopped Lovino. Naturally that allowed for Antonio to learn more about Lovino than the smaller teen had ever intended. It was a gift.

"Would you kiss me?" Lovino asked suddenly.

"Qué?" Antonio asked in surprise. Despite everything he had learned about Lovino, he had always assumed he was straight. Apparently, he had been wrong.

Lovino's cheeks tinted a light pink as he repeated his question, "would you kiss me? If I let you?" He wasn't sure why he was bothering to ask, since he knew the answer.

"Si," Antonio replied, "I wouldn't hesitate if you wanted me to."

Antonio's heart skipped a beat when Lovino leaned in slightly. Almost unwillingly, he leaned in, too.

His heart stopped entirely when Lovino stopped and pulled away seconds hefore their lips touched, leaving Antonio to lean forward for a split second longer before he gathered the mental capacity to move away again.

"If I didn't pull away," Lovino whispered, not looking at Antonio, "would you kiss me?"

Antonio blinked in confusion. Why was Lovino asking these questions? He decided it didn't matter and smiled, "si."

"Then..." Lovino's sweet blush deepened and his voice was quieter than a whisper, "why don't you?"

Antonio hesitated, then slowly moved in slightly. Lovino didn't move. He didn't look at Antonio, nor did he move away. Experimentally, Antonio moved in a little further. Still, Lovino didn't move. Antonio licked his lips, but as he moved in again, Lovino moved in, too.

He stopped, expecting the Italian to pull away, but he simply stopped as well. Brown eyes flickered to green as if to ask, 'what are you waiting for?'

Antonio slowly, painfully, almost lethargically, moved even closer, close enough to feel Lovino's breath on his lips.

Finally, Antonio closed the distance and gently touched his lips to Lovino's.

Lovino pulled away almost instantly. Antonio reluctantly followed suit. Lovino looked shocked and slightly frightened.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Antonio asked as the thought occurred to him. Lovino shook his head.

Antonio stared at Lovino for a moment, then cocked his head, moving in again ever so slightly, asking for permission. In response, Lovino pushed himself forward an almost unnoticeably small amount.

Antonio took the small gesture as an invitation and moved in again, gently touching his lips to Lovino's. He let them linger, barely touching, for a moment, then began pulling away. He stopped when Lovino moved in, deepening the kiss. He increased the surface area that touched as well as the applied pressure and Antonio gasped in slight surprise, pulling away completely this time.

Lovino gave him a confused look, "I thought you wanted that."

"I do, I just..." Antonio blinked, "you surprised me. I didn't think you wanted it."

"Neither did I."

It suddenly occurred to Antonio that, despite the shitty day Lovino had had, there was a deeper issue. Lovino had been struggling with who he was for a long time and was using Antonio to try amd figure it out.

A half-smile quirked at the edge of Antonio's lips. He hoped it worked. He hoped Lovino figured it out. Was it too much to hope that Lovino would return his love, too?

He leaned in again, closing his eyes and gently pressing his slightly chapped lips to Lovino's perfect ones. On a whim, his hand made its way up to rest on the side of the Italian's neck.

Lovino didn't move. He seemed in shock. Antonio tipped his head to the side and pressed slightly harder, urging the younger brunette to relax.

It had the desired effect. Antonio felt a small sigh and opened his eyes just enough to see Lovino's long eyelashes resting against his cheekbones.

Antonio's spare hand made its way to Lovino's waist and he pulled the Italian closer, then ran his other hand slowly up and down Lovino's neck. Slow enough to not scare the petit teen, Antonio moved his lips, letting them rub soothingly against Lovino's. His hands were both moving now. The one on Lovino's neck gently tickled the base of his hair at his nape while the other gently squeezed right where it was before moving a few inches and repeating the motion.

Lovino responded by moving as well, so Antonio continued on to the next step. He opened his lips, then gently closed them over Lovino's, sucking slightly on the bottom as he moved away again, careful not to let their lips part. He repeated the motion a few times, then felt Lovino answer as he realised it was a dance. They fought for dominance for a while, then when Antonio had the upper hand, he let his teeth brush Lovino's bottom lip.

Lovino gasped and pulled away quite suddenly, but their faces stayed close. Lovino's face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. He licked his lips, then whispered, "sorry."

"It's okay," Antonio replied, "do you want to continue?"

Words could not describe the elation that rose in his chest when Lovino slowly nodded.

Antonio moved in again, taking Lovino through the steps much more quickly until they returned to where they had been before. He again bit at Lovino's lip, and this time, the small teen let him.

Lovino whined slightly as he fought against Antonio's experience to try and gain the upper hand. Antonio was going to force him to work for it, though. Suddenly, Lovino tried something that Antonio had both not expected and hoped for. Lovino's tongue flicked out, sweet and wet, to brush Antonio's lips.

The Spaniard shuddered and let out a small gasp. Lovino, realising that he had found a weakness, repeated the motion, his tongue ligering on Antonio's lips. Almost unwillingly, Antonio opened his mouth to admit the apendage, simultaneously releasing a small moan. Then, realising that Lovino had captured the kiss, he raised his own tongue to battle Lovino's.

Both men moaned quietly as their tongues pressed together, then the battle raged quietly on. Antonio beat Lovino easily enough, but Lovino was unwilling to give up, as Antonio had hoped. Lovino brought a new dimension to the kiss when his hands fingered through Antonio's hair, again causing the Spaniard to shudder. He sighed and Lovino greedily swallowed it.

Unrelenting, Antonio trailed the hand on Lovino's waist down to his ass and squeezed tightly. Lovino gasped and pressed his chest to Antonio's. Antonio realised with a shock that Lovino was trying to hide the fact that this was his first kiss by remaining dominant. How could he say no to that?

Slowly, Antonio let himself lie down on the bed. Lovino lay on top of him, then pulled Antonio's hands from his body. He held them to either side and pressed their chests together, using it as leverage to straddle Antonio's hips. He squeezed his knees together and rolled his hips.

Antonio moaned into the kiss at the delicious friction and subconsciously redoubled his efforts, quickly dominating the kiss again. It suddenly turned vicious for a split second, then Lovino pulled away, gasping for breath. He stared down at Antonio's flushed face and slight smile for a moment, then quickly got off. He moved to the far corner of the bed and pulled his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

Antonio blinked in confusion, then sat up and crawled over to the Italian. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"You're just teasing me," Lovino grumbled.

"Teasing you?" Antonio wondered.

"You're telling me what to do," Lovino complained.

"But I am your first kiss, no? How else are you supposed to learn?"

Lovino didn't respond.

"Mira," Antonio commanded gently. With no effort at all, he turned Lovino to face him and unfolded him. He lifted Lovino onto his lap and moved his legs so he was straddling Antonio.

Antonio took Lovino's hands and put them on his chest, then slowly lay down on his back, pulling Lovino down with him. He reached up and gently ran his fingers through Lovino's dark hair before guiding his head down until his breath brushed against Antonio's neck and shoulder. Then he stopped, "now do whatever you want. I didn't mean to take over like that. Force of habit. Lo siento. But now, I am guiding you. I will not tell you what to do."

Antonio turned his head to look at Lovino. The latter didn't move for a moment, then his eyes flickered quickly to Antonio before flickering away again. Then, without another moment of hesitation, he bit down on Antonio's neck like it was a tomato.

Antonio gasped at the sudden pain, then his eyes glazed over and he relaxed when Lovino compensated by licking and kissing the bite. Without warning, Lovino undid the first few buttons on Antonio's shirt, then pressed a gentle love bite into his chest, carefully marking the space between his pecs.

With a final suck, Lovino released the skin with a pop. "Mio," he purred. Antonio shuddered again at the lusty tone, then licked his lips. Lovino was better than he gave himself credit for. If he did it right, he could have Antonio begging on his knees. Antonio vowed to prove this to the Italian...but not yet.

Lovino returned his affections to Antonio's already swollen lips. Unthinkingly, Antonio began fiddling with the buttons on Lovino's shirt.

With a small, somewhat frightened squeal, Lovino pulled away and sat up, gasping for breath. "I...I'm not ready for that..." he admitted, not meeting Antonio's questioning eyes.

Antonio smiled understandingly and sat up, carefully wrapping his arms around Lovino, "it's okay."

Lovino buried his face in Antonio's shoulder and sighed, letting his arms slowly stray to wrap around Antonio. He closed his eyes. He didn't bother moving when he felt Antonio shift and lift him.

Antonio moved them so Lovino was in his lap, then did up the buttons on his shirt, taking a little time to let his fingers brush over the raw, reddening skin of the love bite Lovino had given him. His hand then strayed to the reddened mark on his neck and he chuckled, burying his face in Lovino's hair, "soy tuyo y solo tuyo."

Lovino sighed contentedly and leaned all his weight against Antonio. With one arm, Antonio supported himself and Lovino, while the other rubbed gentle circles into his back. A few minutes later, Lovino's grip on his waist loosened and Antonio realised he had fallen asleep. He smiled and slowly lay down on the bed, holding his roommate close to his chest. He closed his eyes and let himself follow Lovino.

**For those of you who read _Yelling_ and actually read that ridiculously long AN, I FOUND IT! For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, you could either go read that AN, or just finish reading this one. I wrote this out a while ago and hated it, so I printed it off, took it to school and edited it while I was supposed to be doing homework. Now I love it! :D Then I lost it for a few days, but I found it yesterday in my notes for my last class. So, that's what I'm talking about.**

**So, yeah, this is actually inspired by my first kiss with my most recent ex (which happened a little over a year ago, maybe?). That line "would you kiss me if I didn't pull away?" (or whatever it was. I'm too lazy to go check) ...yeah, I actually said that. Kind of embarassing, but I thought it'd be cute if Lovi said it!**

**I usually add translations, but there wasn't much in Spanish and even less in Italian. I am going to say this, though: "soy tuyo y solo tuyo" means "I am yours and only yours" and "mio" means "mine". I just thought those were the two that would be most confusing. The rest...you can probably figure it out (being the smart fanfiction readers you are!).**

**This was supposed to be up a while ago, but like I said, I lost it until yesterday...oops.**

**Also, I've read through this so many times because the program I'm using to write this has a sucky spell-check (I'm not even sure if the spell-check works at all) so let me know if you find any spelling mistakes (or any mistakes at all, really). I'd really appreciate it. For the most part, I'm pretty good at catching them, but there's no guarantee that I got them all.**

**Okay, this could potentially be longer than the AN I wrote for _Yelling_. ...My bad. If you liked this but haven't read that, it's also Spamano (and it has Snapped!Spain, but they get together in the end), so I'd recommend checking it out if you like this pairing. Which I'd assume you do, since you're here reading this.**

**Meh, I'm rambling...not that I mean to be my own personal advertising company, but I'd appreciate the veiws (and/or reviews, maybe? Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge).**

**I'm digressing again... Give me a break! It's 5:18AM and I haven't gone to bed yet (and the fact that I slept until 2 this morning then got up so I've technically only been up for 3 hours has nothing to do with anything!).**

**No one's reading this anymore. **

**Okay, bye.**

**Until next time!**

_**~Maya**_


End file.
